


Blush

by thomasrunner



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffy, Liam is cute, Liam is soft, M/M, Sleep, Theo is cute, Thiam, Thiam fluff, bed, cosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasrunner/pseuds/thomasrunner
Summary: DO NOT READ OHMYGOD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> songs  
> ry x - howling  
> the acid - basic instinct  
> jaymes young - feel something

It had been three weeks since everything had finally died down. Monroe was dead, but the pack didn’t kill her. A retired hunter, none other than Chris Argent himself shot her. It was for the best. Also, the newest and possibly the last of the pack, Alec, had been put in a foster family. Him being sixteen and scared. He wanted it, at least.

Liam Dunbar, Mason Hewitt and Corey Bryant were left to finally focus on finishing senior year of Beacon Hills high school. Liam had been working a bit too hard. By that, it meant spending a lot of money on textbooks without his parents permission. They found out though and they would yell, but he didn’t care. He had officially turned into a “nerd” and “freak”, as Nolan would say. Nolan was alright now, he would occasionally insult Liam, but then Liam would turn his head, which caused Nolan to jump in fear.

It was another day at school, or so Liam thought. He wore a dark blue parka coat, with the fluffiest hood. It was very big on him. Underneath he wore a baggy grey sweatshirt with black jeans. He was definitely ready for winter.

He had a free period, so he spent time in the library. He had awful memories of this library, but after he focused on the fact that the library and the school, the whole of Beacon Hills, was safe. He had his head in a book, something about Athena, the greek goddess. Greek Mythology was his favourite.

“You’re not one to keep to yourself.”

The familiar voice made him shoot his head up. Theo Raeken, in his usual, favourite hoodie and jeans, with his slightly longer hair, stood above Liam. 

Liam was sat on the floor, against the bookshelf. He was cuddling up to his coat, looking and feeling warm as ever. His hair was messier now.

“Theo?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He folded a corner on the book, even though the library stresses you shouldn’t so do that, and shut it. “What are you doing here?”

“I was just asking myself the same thing,” Theo immediately replied, running a hand through his dark brown hair. “I kind of need to be here. They held me back, you know, I was too busy attempting to kill everyone to focus on my grades.”

“Right...also, what do you mean, I’m not one to keep to myself?” Liam  
asked.

Theo shrugged, sitting down next to Liam on the floor. He put his head back against the bookshelves. “You’re Liam Dunbar, you’re on the lacrosse team, you have tons of friends and girls, might I add. Surely, you know, you’d be with them?”

“I have two real friends at high school, Theo. You really think that’s what I do in my free time?” 

“Well, not anymore. I mean, you’re a bit of a nerd now,” Theo remarked, earning a nudge from Liam.

“Hey!” Liam exclaimed, but not loud enough to earn a “sh!” from the librarian.

That was weird. Being playful and carefree with Theo. Theo that made Liam almost kill Scott. Theo that used to always think about himself.

Liam didn’t hate Theo as much, but he didn’t want to grow close to Theo. Actually, Liam wanted to, he was just too afraid. Not of Theo, but what the others thought. They’d only be friends, it wasn’t a big deal.

“Do you have a job or are they not your thing right now?” 

“The latter. That’s because I have so much I need to read. Do you?”

“No, but I want one. I need an apartment,” laughed Theo.

Liam looked down. “You don’t have one?”

“Didn’t you know? I’ve been sleeping in my truck this whole time.”

He didn’t know why, but it felt as if Liam’s heart broke. He thought Theo deserved better: a hotel, apartment, house — anything. He thought about how cold it had been recently, hence his coat. The car heat was never enough to overcome the rainstorms, especially when trying to sleep.

Then an idea popped into his head. It was probably risky and stupid, but he also thought it was the right thing to do.

“If you ever want to — you don’t have to — you can stay at mine for a night,” Liam suggested, feeing nervous. Theo didn’t respond straight away. “It’s fin-“

“Sorry, I’m just shocked. Um, I don’t think I can accept that,” Theo replied and looked down. “You’ve already done enough by forgiving me.”

Liam gave him a small, closed-mouth smile. The one he always did because he really fucking hated smiling. “Well, I’d be happy to help you out.”

Theo’s cheeks when a slight tint of pink. Liam had never seen Theo Raeken blush and he felt oddly tingly inside because he was the reason for it. He tried to tell himself to stop feeling proud when Theo accepted.

“Alright, um, when can I?” Theo felt embarrassed. Liam had a house, a warm bed and food. He felt like he was intruding. He ate, obviously, but nothing healthy. That was why he kept constantly overpowering himself at the gym.

“Tonight,” Liam answered and Theo smiled.

-

It was the last period of the day and the teacher had dismissed Theo’s class before the bell rang. He went to his locker, doing nothing really, except putting his hoodie back on. He grasped one of his bag straps and leaned into his locker, letting out a deep breath. 

He was going to Liam’s house.

He felt awfully guilty, which is kind of a new emotion of his that did not seem to be going anytime soon. Liam probably had plans, but sadly had to cancel it because of Theo.

Interrupting his insecure thoughts, he looked up when he felt a tap on his arm. Liam leant against the locker next to Theo’s, fiddling with the hood on his coat. Theo shut his locker, lightly smiled.

“You ready?”

Theo nodded. “Yeah. Thank you, by the way.”

“It’s all good,” Liam replied, walking quickly with Theo out of the school. It was heavily pouring rain. When they got into the parking lot, Liam stopped at his dark blue Mini. “I can drive now, but I’m a little shaky - don’t be alarmed.”

They both got in the car. Liam handed Theo his coat. Theo furrowed his eyebrows. “Theo, you’re literally shivering.” He looked down and chuckled. He put the coat over him and Liam drove.

-

“Come in,” Liam said, letting Theo go inside his house first. When Liam was in, he shut the door and sighed. “Forgot to mention that my parents go on business trips together so they’ll be away, don’t worry.”

“So, you’re okay with being totally alone?” Theo asked.

“You’re here today, aren’t you?” Liam said. “Do you want to, um, I don’t know, do some homework and stuff?”

“Yeah, sure. Do you need any help with anything?” Theo asked.

Liam nodded. “Considering you’re smarter, yes.”

And so, after Liam made a great pasta bake, Theo tutored Liam on annotating Romeo and Juliet.

-

When Theo walked into Liam’s room, all he sensed was calm. You could tell that room was his — two lacrosse sticks on the floor in the corner, tons of sweaters in his open closet and a stack of books (plus a few more on the floor).

“Shit!” Liam exclaimed, running over to his window that was open, letting droplets of rain come in the room. “It’s so cold in here, I’m so sorry, I-“

“Liam,” Theo interrupted, calmly. He placed a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “It’s fine, really. I’m only sleeping on the floor.” The bed was next to the window, but it could easily be warmed up.

“Um, no you’re not,” said Liam.

“You’ve done enough-“

“Let me do more, please.” Liam’s blue eyes shone with hope. Theo sighed and nodded, not that he wanted to. “How about I give you some clothes?”

Liam saw him about to decline, so he spoke before Theo could. “Scratch that, I’m giving you some clothes.” Liam went through his drawers.

“Don’t-“

“Nope. You are not allowed to protest anymore, Theo Raeken,” Liam spoke, handing him a black t-shirt and dark blue boxers. He felt awkward giving Theo the boxers, incase he wanted joggers or something, but he seemed alright with it. “Bathroom is just the door opposite this one.”

“Thank you.”

Whilst Theo was in the bathroom, Liam wrapped his hands around the edge of his desk, wondering why he felt like he was almost flirting with Theo. Or had been, in the past hours. It was weird, but he couldn’t stop.

Theo came out of the bathroom and for some reason, Liam just had to have a quick look down his body. His body was perfect, in all ways. He couldn’t even believe he was thinking that. Oh god, he hoped Theo couldn’t smell the embarrassment on him, you know, chemosignals and all that.

Liam grabbed his pyjamas off of his chest of draws and went to the bathroom to change. When he was done, he walked in and Theo was looking through one of Liam’s many greek mythology books. He looked up, with raised eyebrows. “Sorry, I just found this interesting.”

“No, it’s okay. You like to read?” asked Liam.

“I wish I did it more often.” Theo gave a friendly smile.

Liam did the same back and began to set up his “bed” for the night. He really did not mind giving Theo his bed to sleep in; he deserved it. When he was done, Theo shut the book. “Liam, if you’re changing your mind...”

“Don’t you worry, I’m good down here. Let’s get to bed?” Then Liam cringed at how married coupley that sounded. Theo nodded and Liam shut off the light.

When Theo lay down on Liam’s bed, he nearly moaned because 1) the feeling was heavenly, and 2) Liam smelled so, so fucking good and he did not even have to try. Liam, himself, smelt good but his bed was even better. 

When Liam lay down on the floor, he nearly groaned because 1) he lay down abruptly on the carpetless floor, which hurt, and 2) he felt the cold from the open window. He did not complain though. This was for Theo.

A couple minutes of trying to fall asleep went by and Theo spoke up, knowing Liam was awake. “I can’t do this. Come here.”

“What?” Liam whispered.

“Come here,” Theo repeated. “On the bed.”

“With...with you?” Liam said, innocently. 

“Yes.”

Liam stood up, leaving the blankets on the floor. He pulled back the duvet on his bed and got in, putting it back over the two of them. He shivered, putting his small head under the covers. Theo shuffled closer, hearing Liam’s heartbeat shift from fast with tension to slow with calmness. 

Heat was radiating off of Theo’s body. Bravely, Liam traced a hand on Theo’s arm, from his bicep all the way down to his hand. He gently held Theo’s hand and squeezes it, before letting go. 

Theo could hear Liam gently breathing now. Without thinking — it just felt right — Theo turned his body to face him. Liam leaned his head to rest on Theo’s chest. Liam wrapped his thin arms around Theo’s waist. Theo immediately put his own arms around him.

“Liam?” he whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”


	2. Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam does not show up to school, because of a certain someone. And Theo’s not having any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to add another chapter due to lovely feedback <3 thank you all so much.  
> song/s:  
> jaymes young - don’t you know.

A week.

That was how long it had been since Theo Raeken cuddled with Liam Dunbar in the younger boy’s bed. The morning after was...awkward. It kind of seemed as if they had sex the night before or something, but Theo chose to stop thinking about that before the warmth in his cheeks decided to show permanently.

Since then, Theo decided to try and get a job as a waiter. How typical, right? He didn’t want anything spontaneous, just something so he could save up for a place to live. He was thinking Derek Hale’s building of lofts; Scott said he owned the whole thing. He didn’t know if Derek would be completely up for it, but if Theo was paying him, then it didn’t really matter.

Or perhaps he was thinking too far into the future.

But for now, he was trying to get the job. He had money, just not enough.

As for Liam...he had not spoken to him since. Or saw him, in fact. He wasn’t doing it on purpose, he just hadn’t seen the seventeen year old. Which was weird to think about; Liam used to be tiny. He kind of still is.

Theo wanted to find Liam. To thank him again. He feels really awful, for staying at Liam’s house then not talking to him after that. Over the next few days at school, Theo looked for him. He went to the same place as before — the library. He checked between every shelf, every corner, Liam was not there.

On a Wednesday, Theo even made the effort to ask Liam’s friends, whom were confused as to why he was asking them. Nevertheless, they told him Liam was ill. 

He knew he shouldn’t have, but he drove to Liam’s house. He parked in front of the house, taking advantage of the clear space. He nervously ran a hand through his brown locks, before he walked up to the house and gently knocked.

With his werewolf hearing, he heard timid, careful steps walking up to the door. It was Liam who opened it. He did not expect Theo to be standing there. He raised his eyebrows, his non-ill face surprised.

“W-what are you doing here?” Liam was nervous.

“Well, hello,” Theo greeted. “How many days have you had off?”

“Only today,” whispered Liam, looking down. Theo took him in; he had a grey blanket wrapped around him from behind, that he clutched closely to his body. He wasn’t sure if he was wearing anything underneath, but he left it.

“You’re not actually sick, are you?” Theo raised his eyebrows.

“Um...” 

“Yeah,” Theo said, nodding. “Can I come in?”

“That’s...I’m sorry, you can’t.” Why was Liam being so weird?

“Right. I only wanted to thank you, I’m sorry I walked away so quickly, but I really appreciate everything you did,” Theo thanked him, honestly. He turned around and began to walk away.

“Wait.” Theo froze and faced Liam. “My parents are at work so...I guess you can come inside.”

Theo lightly smiled, before he turned around. “I’d love to.” Liam stepped aside, so Theo could walk in. 

“Sorry for my...appearance,” Liam told Theo, leading him into the living room. Theo’s eyes quickly scanned Liam’s body and his bare, muscular legs. 

“No problem. What have you been doing all day?” Theo asked.

Liam sat on the sofa. “Just TV. It feels so good to say that. TV, like a normal kid would.”

Theo sat next to him and faced the television that was playing some sort of crime show. He didn’t focus on it though, he was more interested in his conversation with Liam. “You don’t enjoy...being what you are?”

“Most of the time I do. Other times, when maybe I go too far, I really do feel guilt. Even if I don’t show it,” Liam explained, looking down. “Sorry, that was-“

“No, don’t be,” Theo replied, intrigued in the younger boy’s thoughts. He could sense Liam was beginning to feel awkward, so he changed the subject. “Oh, I’m trying to get a job.”

“Really? Where?”

“The grill.” Theo let out a chuckle.

“That’s great, Theo!” exclaimed Liam, placing a hand on Theo’s shoulder. “It’s actually kind of strange picturing you as a waiter.”

“Right? I don’t know how I feel about it, but I’m just trying to save up to get an apartment,” Theo told him.

Liam smiled and nodded, about to reply until he noticed his skin slightly exposed. Then he realised, he was wearing nothing but boxers in front of Theo. He froze.

Theo kind of knew what he was thinking.

“Liam?” Theo whispered, because he felt embarrassed. “Are you like, naked?”

Liam’s face heated up. “No. I’m...I’m wearing underwear.”

“Do you just enjoy being naked?” Theo teased and laughed.

“Yes, in fact, I do! Especially when there’s no one in my house.”

Theo looked into his eyes. “Guess I had to come round and ruin that.”

It was silent now. They both blocked out the noise of wind blowing through tall trees near Liam’s house. They only focused on each other’s heartbeat. And scent, which Theo could not get enough of. It was that aftershave Liam used, the one that made him smell irresistible.

Liam appreciated Theo from head to toe, looking him up and down. Theo’s hair was still longer and soft, looking like he came out of a 90’s film with Leonardo DiCaprio in it. 

Theo didn’t know why, but he cupped Liam’s face with his big hand. His eyes went to Liam’s soft, naturally lips, that contrasted with Theo’s more rough, light pink ones, that he frequently bit. Liam couldn’t take it anymore.

He pressed his lips against Theo Raeken’s, closing his eyes and letting go of the blanket that was formerly wrapped around himself. Theo immediately kissed back, feeling relieved he wasn’t the only one in the room who wanted it as well. His hands reached for Liam’s bicep, wrapping his fingers around it, not that they fit all the way. 

When Liam needed air, he placed his warm hand on Theo’s clothed chest and pulled away. “Why did we do that?”

“You don’t like it?” Theo assumed.

“Of course I do.”

And this time, Theo kissed Liam.


End file.
